


Walk with me like Lovers do

by Darth_Darling



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, tags to be added as collection grows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Darling/pseuds/Darth_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of all the Calladashi one-shots and prompts I've posted on Tumblr. </p><p>Warnings and ratings for each one-shot will be in the notes before each one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first prompts I've written, it was strange to reread. This one is just a G-Rated fluff.

As Callaghan entered Tadashi’s lab, he was greeted with a long string of Japanese swears and a pile of clothing.

 

“Well, this is new,” Callaghan mused. Tadashi snapped his head up.

 

“Rob-“ He paused, catching himself in case anyone else was listening. Callaghan laughed lightly and slid the panel door closed behind him. “Professor Callaghan, yeah, this is just a little side project I’m working on.” Callaghan pulled up a chair and picked up a T-Shirt from the pile. He looked over at Tadashi, who was pulling a needle and thread through a small patch on the seams of a hoodie. On the desk next to them was a small pile of microchips.

 

“So something tells me these aren’t your clothes,” Callaghan spoke, looking away from the shirt to look at Tadashi. “So who are you tracing?”

 

“These are Hiro’s clothes,” Tadashi said. “I wouldn’t have to do it if he wouldn’t go bot fighting all the time!” He knotted the thread and snipped the excess. He folded the hoodie and placed it down on the desk. “Last time he went he came home with a black eye because someone mugged him and took his winnings, and he still keeps trying to go!”

 

“As smart as you say he is you would think he would have more common sense by now,” Callaghan frowned. “He’s not going to like it when he finds out about the tracers.”

 

“I don’t really care,” Tadashi grumbled. “I’d rather have an angry brother than a dead one.” He sighed and ran a hand over his face. “He used be such a cute kid too. One day they’re showing you a drawing they made in class, the next they’re telling you to “choke on it” for caring about their well being.”

 

“Hiro sounds a lot ruder than Abigail was,” Callaghan winced. “But I guess that’s teenagers for you. She never snuck out to go drinking or anything wild like illegal bot fighting, but she wasn’t perfect either.”

 

“What did she do?” Tadashi asked.

 

“Well, she was a bit of sore loser, still is to be honest.” Callaghan started. “She’d get pretty mad and throw tantrums at home when she lost a bot fight at her club. Then she’d try to shut herself in her room and steal my tools to make a better one. Ice cream usually pulled her out though.”

 

“Heh, Hiro was always good with robots.” Tadashi said wistfully. “One time I was stuck building one, and when I left to go get a snack, Hiro ended up finishing it. It was so amazing to see a five year old do it all by himself.” Tadashi’s faced relax and smile grew on his face.

 

“You know, I loved making things with him. We made all kinds of things when we were kids,” Tadashi frowned. “Now all he wants to do is make sure he has a robot that makes him easy money. He could do so much, but he just doesn’t care about anything. Where did I go wrong?”

 

“Its not your fault,” Callaghan corrected. “You can’t change who he is. He has to be his own person, and he has to make his own mistakes. There’s only so much you can do.”

 

“He always gets mad at me for trying to watch out for him, but sometimes I can’t help but to feel more like a mother hen than an overbearing brother. I had to raise him too.” Tadashi explained.

 

“Its hard,” Callaghan agreed. “I’ve had the unfortunate luck to go through it twice. When I was a kid my mother died in service in the military. I had to help my dad take care of my two sisters. Then later again, I ended up having to raise Abigail alone when-“

 

“I’m sorry,” Tadashi interjected. Callaghan didn’t say anything back. Tadashi reached over to hold his hand. “Aishiteru.”

 

Callaghan turned and smiled. He turned his body towards the other slightly, and raised a free hand to brush his cheek, and slowly leaned in.

 

“I love you too,” he whispered back into his ear, causing for Tadashi to gasp. Callaghan gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before pull away.

 

“Well I better leave you to finish your ‘side project’,” Callaghan laughed. “Better hurry before Hiro notices his clothes have gone missing.” Tadashi laughed.

 

“That’s actually what’s perfect about it,” Tadashi grinned. “The washing machine broke, so I offered to run the laundry to the laundromat. Hiro won’t suspect a thing.” Callaghan admired Tadashi’s devious smirk.

 

“Nothing wrong with seizing a golden opportunity,” Callaghan agreed. “I need to keep patrolling. Good luck with that.”

 

The two said their goodbyes and Tadashi picked up a pair and pants and looked for a spot to place the tracer. He sighed looking at the pile of clothes. He probably didn’t need to sew them in everything, Hiro did deserve some basic human privacy after all. Being a brother wasn’t easy, but he’ll just have to make do.


	2. Oshiroi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: Where the hell callaghan get the idiotic notion that a middle aged white man running around in a japanese kabuki mask was a good idea? tadashi and callaghan govto a traditional kabuki theater on a date.

Where the hell callaghan get the idiotic notion that a middle aged white man running around in a japanese kabuki mask was a good idea? tadashi and callaghan govto a traditional kabuki theater on a date

   
  
---  
  
I’m just going to start by saying that that is the funniest question I’ve heard about Callaghan thus far. Lol, bruh, lol.

 

One of the few things that caught Tadashi by surprise about Callaghan was his great admiration for Kabuki Theater. It came up in conversation one day, and after admitting he had never seen a play before, Callaghan decided that they must go together, and immediately bought the tickets on his phone. So that’s how he found himself in a theater next to a Kabuki fanboy on a Friday night.

 

“Have you heard of the ’47 Ronin’?” Callaghan asked him as they waited for the play to start. Tadashi shook his head.

 

“I’m not familiar with it, but I have heard of it,” Tadashi responded.

 

“Its an action story. It’s about the legendary samurai that planned and took revenge on the man that killed their leader,” Callaghan explained. “Its very popular. This play in particular was adapted from a puppet show, but it is still popular.”

 

“That’s interesting,” Tadashi responded politely. “Is it one of your favorites?”

 

“I suppose you could say that,” the professor responded. “Everyone likes a good revenge story.”

 

The lights dimmed and the show began.

 

Tadashi was glad this was his first play. The story was simple enough to follow, and the fight scenes allowed for the actors to show off their craft. The play was entertaining enough, and the ending was satisfying. Tadashi agreed that there was a refined grace to the art. Sometimes tradition was underrated.

 

After the play ended they exited the theater and talked in the lobby as they waited for the crowd to pass. Callaghan left to use the restroom and Tadashi found himself wandering into the gift shop. He had only planned to window shop until an item caught his eye. He quickly purchased it and went back to the lobby.

 

“There you are,” Callaghan said as the pair found each other again. He looked down at the bag in Tadashi’s hands. “Do a little shopping?”

 

“Yeah, I found something,” Tadashi answered. “The crowd is gone now, we should go to the car. I’ll show you what I got.”

 

“Okay then,” he responded, and they silently exited the theater. Once they were back in Callaghan’s car Tadashi pulled the item out of the bag and handed it to him.

 

“I got this for you in the gift shop,” he explained. Callaghan ran a hand down the smooth surface. He stared down, and a mask stared up. Bright red highlighted the cheeks, the underneath of the eyes and up the bridge and forehead. Black lined the eyes and brow bone, and the eyes were yellow and translucent.

 

“This is interesting,” Callaghan commented lightly. “Red is supposed to mean heroism and righteousness, but black is typically villainous. It makes for quite the combination.”

 

“But its only a little bit of black,” Tadashi responded. “Maybe it’s a flawed hero, and that represents his character journey?”

 

“I’m surprised they would sell this kind of thing here,” Callaghan said again. “Kabuki never uses masks. It is always makeup.” Tadashi froze in his seat.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Tadashi apologized, his voice beginning to stutter. Callaghan turned to look at him. “I just thought that it looked like the make up, and I never knew you liked this kind of thing, so I thought that maybe it would look nice in your apartment and I-“

 

Callaghan pulled Tadashi in close and kissed him deeply. Tadashi was caught by surprise but quickly softened and leaned into the kiss. After a minute Callaghan pulled back, leaving Tadashi dazed.

 

“Don’t apologize,” he said. “I love it. Thank you.”

 

“No problem,” Tadashi said back weakly. “Can we go back to your place now?”

 

“Yeah, we can do that,” Callaghan chuckled lightly. He turned the car on and pulled out of the car. Date night: success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like many that are getting posted here are older fics. I still really like this one, and is very important in my other fic, Oshiguma.


	3. Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More old stuff! TW for self-harm talk here.

It took a while for things to get physical between them. Kissing happened right off the bat, and full contact cuddling quickly followed after, but things never really went much farther than that. Callaghan wanted to take his time to ensure that he wasn’t taking advantage of Tadashi, while Tadashi wanted to make sure that he didn’t come off as a desperate, young horn-dog.

 

Well that, and another reason.

 

The boundary was finally crossed after a month and a half when Tadashi first gave Callaghan a blowjob in his office, and similar situations continued to happen afterward. Eventually though, Robert noticed that there was still another barrier he hadn’t gotten past: Tadashi’s pants.

 

You don’t need really need to take them off for a blowjob, but when Robert would give him a hand job, or during frottage, Tadashi refused to be without any sort of legwear. Even during the rare times Tadashi would stay over for the night, he would either wait for Robert to leave the room to switch to pajama bottoms, or change in the privacy of the bathroom. He knew he wasn’t shy, so something had to be up.

 

He tried his best to be patient, he really did, but eventually though, Robert finally had enough.

 

They were in bed when it finally happened. Robert was sitting upright, leaned back against the headboard with Tadashi sitting in his lap. He had a hand down the back of his pants, and was trying with much difficulty to finger him.

 

“You know, this would be much easier with the pajama bottoms off,” he quipped as his wrist began to get sore.

 

“I’d rather not,” Tadashi dismissed. Robert sharply frowned and pulled his hands back. Tadashi frowned back in response, and slipped off his lap. “…I’m sorry,” Tadashi whispered as he began to feel the weight of Robert’s stare.

 

“I just don’t understand what your problem is,” he sighed. “We have a good thing going don’t we?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“And we are very comfortable with each other…” he mused, watching Tadashi carefully. “Right?”

 

“…Yes,” Tadashi agreed after a moment of hesitation.

 

“I think that’s a lie,” Robert spoke out. “And I think you know it too.” He watched as his body went rigid and his eyes go blank. Robert began to scoot closer to him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s a long story,” Tadashi answered. “And I know you won’t like it.” Robert’s face screwed up in distaste.

 

“That’s an unfair accusation,” Robert scoffed. “Is it a bad tattoo or something?”

 

“I wish!” he snorted, a ghost of smile gracing his face. “No, its something else.” With that he moved off of the bed and stood up. “I could give you all the details, but I think it’d be easier for the both of us if I just show you first.”

 

Robert watched as Tadashi’s trembling hands lowered to untie the drawstring to his bottoms. Once completely untied and only held up by his hands, he raised his left hand up to cover his face.

 

“If you want me to leave afterward, just say the word and I’ll go,” he chocked out. Robert felt his body go cold.

 

“You know I would never do that to you!” he quickly assured him, but he didn’t say anything back.

 

With a deep breath in the pants dropped to the floor, and Robert now completely understood everything.

 

Tadashi’s thighs were a chaotic mess. Hundreds of raised white scars covered his skin, and that was just what he could see. He could only assume his boxer-briefs covered more of them. Most of them ran parallel to each other, marking him from just above the knees and everything up that was visible. A few crossed over the others, almost like twisted tally mark’s, but the worst by far had to be the long, thick scar that ran the length of his right thigh.

 

The only comforting thing about the situation was the fact that nothing looked new; they all had to be a couple of years old at the very least.

 

Tadashi uncovered his face and let his arm hang by his side. His whole body went stiff as he watched Robert scrutinize his body.

 

“… I, um,” Robert was at a loss of words. “I had _no_ idea…”

 

“They never do,” Tadashi said easily.

 

“I’m sorry,” he quickly fired back. Tadashi smiled sadly.

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

The room fell into silence. Everything was out in the open now. After a minute of standing there Tadashi softly took a few steps forward towards the foot of the bed, and looked up at his partner, as if looking for approval. Robert, while upset that he suddenly felt the need to ask to be close to him, wordlessly opened his arms and nodded. The younger man quickly climbed onto and across the bed, and quickly nestled himself up to the professor’s side and rested his head on his chest. As Tadashi felt Robert’s arm wrap around him, he finally relaxed.

 

The pair rested together in silence for the next few minutes. Eventually though, Robert decided to press his luck and raise his right hand up to softly caress Tadashi’s scars, soliciting out a shiver from him.

 

“I was afraid to show them to you,” he finally admitted in a hushed tone. “I was afraid that you’d think I was crazy.”

 

“I don’t think that all,” Robert asserted. “I’ll confess that I don’t understand _why_ you did this to yourself, but you’re still you.” Robert began to trace along the thick scar on his right thigh. “They all look old… but are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I am,” he answered. “I mean I feel embarrassed right now… But if you’re asking about the scars, I haven’t touched a razor in years. I’m okay.”

 

“Even if they were fresh I’d still love you,” Robert whispered affectionately.

 

“-I know,” Tadashi sighed. “But it’s in the past, you don’t need to worry about it.” Robert didn’t say anything so he swallowed thickly, and began to continue.

 

“It started when I was fifteen. My parents had only died four years ago, and I still blamed myself for their deaths. They died in a car accident while we were going to a store for robot supplies.” Robert let out an audible hiss at that bit of news. “Yeah, and then we ended up going to Aunt Cass, who was only Twenty-Nine at the time and she only had her café for a few years.

 

“Things were fine for a little while, but suddenly it seemed like everything was going _wrong_.” Tadashi began to curl up on himself at the memory. “That year finances got tough, and I knew Aunt Cass was struggling, and I felt so bad that she got stuck with me. And then to make things harder I was going through a growth spurt, so then she had to spend even more money on me to accommodate the changes.

 

“I just felt so _guilty_ all of the time! Aunt Cass was struggling, and Hiro didn’t have his parents, and I didn’t know what to do to help, so I just decided to punish myself instead.” He paused momentarily. “But of course that was just the gateway for even more unhealthy activities. I would skip meals as much as I could to help save money, but then overwork myself studying and doing schoolwork. I’d usually cut myself everyday as part of my routine, but if I ended up slipping up in my grades or ate too much, I would punish myself even harder.

 

“Of course I ended up making myself even more miserable than when I started, and when I finally hit rock bottom Aunt Cass ended up catching me trying to bleed out with my utility knife sticking out of my leg.” Tadashi sat up on the bed and began trace the thick scar. “In the end I think it was for the best. She got me a lot of help, and though I had a few slip ups after, I got better.” He scooted away a little. “Well- uh, I guess that’s my tragic backstory. Now you know.”

 

“Now I know,” Robert repeated back. With that he slid out of the bed and got up to leave. Tadashi bit his lip as he watched.

 

“W- Where are you going?” He stuttered. Robert spun around.

 

“The bathroom,” he said simply. “I need to wash my hands.” Tadashi felt the heat rise to his face. “And I don’t think either of us are in the mood to continue.”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Tadashi agreed. After Robert disappeared into the en suite bathroom, he slipped underneath the covers and curled up on his side of the bed. The lights flicked off and soon they were lying together, spooned closely to one another. Robert kissed the back of Tadashi’s next as he settled in.

 

“Thank you,” Tadashi whispered as his eyes fluttered closed.

 

“Thank _you_ for still being here,” Robert asserted back, wrapping the arm draped over his lover’s form more tightly.

 

“Anything for you,” he laughed. And nothing more was said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally headcanon that Tadashi used to be a cutter or at least suffered from depression when he was younger due to what happened to his parents. This is an idea that will come back every once and a while. This is pretty old, but I consider it to be part of my "canon" for my fics.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this old stuff is personally painful. After uploading the few old things that contribute to Oshiguma I might just stick to posting new one-shots, since those are kind of better in Quality. I mean, as quality as fanfic about the worst OTP can be.


End file.
